A Yuriku Christmas
by Z.A.G
Summary: Yuffie goes out to buy Christmas gifts a day before Christmas Eve. But how could she have possibly forgotten about Riku? Now what is she suppose to give him? OneShot


Ah… My second ever Yuriku I've ever written. I don't know what possessed me to write this. The characters…. Aren't very well captured lol. This is an Early Christmas fic gift to all who enjoy this pairing. Cackles

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

_A Yuriku Christmas_

Christmas time was soon at hand, and all through the town everyone was tucked away sleeping soundlessly on this early morning. All except for a certain self proclaimed ninja by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and she has yet to finish her Christmas shopping. Okay... So she hadn't done any of it. She tends to put things off to the last minute, she's always too busy to do her shopping.

_Busy yeah..._

So far, Yuffie has gotten Cloud and Leon done and over with. They were the easiest. Just get them a simple can of polish for their swords and they're happy. Aerith was a little more difficult, because Yuffie couldn't figure out what the woman actually needs. She never lets on to anything she wants, and it's one of the many things that end up pissing the ninja off. Trying to figure out what Aerith would really like instead of pretending that she likes whatever gift she comes up with.

In the end, Yuffie got Aerith a red vest, and a spatcula that she taped a note to it saying 'To help keep Spikes in line.' She cackled when she wrapped Aerith's gifts up. She even felt grateful enough to go out and get the old geazer Cid something. She could of gotten him a pack of cigarettes and he'd be grateful, but she's too young to buy them, even after threatening to shove her Shuriken in a, not so comfortable place, to the clerk, he still wouldn't let her purchase a pack.

For Cid, Yuffie got a package of breath mints. She wrote a note and slipped it into an envelope, in which the note reads, 'To block out your nasty nicotin breath you old geazer.' When she had all the gifts wrapped up, she was proud with herself. She got her shopping done a day before Christmas Eve, for once. Now she'll have a whole day of stressfree laziness.

With her gifts all wrapped up, and her hands numb cold from doing her wrapping outside, Yuffie headed back to the hotel in the Second District. Her prize winning gifts tucked away in her large plastic bag. She wasn't going to chance everyone seeing their gifts before Christmas, which is why she had done her wrapping outside when she finally bought everything. She had a nagging feeling that she had forgotten something, but decided if she forgot it, it obviously wasn't important enough.

One Day later

"Yuffie!" 

The young ninja pressed her face further in her pillow, still not willing to wake herself up from her slumber. Even Leon's annoyed urgings weren't going to wake her up.

Leon, having grown impatient enough grabbed her blankets and in one swift pull, tugged them off her and the bed.

"JESUS LEON! IT'S COLD!" Yuffie shrieked as she felt the cold air hit her small form. She shot her angry gaze to the clock, "Grrr. It's too damn early, why are you waking me up?"

"Aerith needs help in the kitchen for the dinner tonight." Leon's voice was calm, too calm for Yuffie's liking.

Of course, Yuffie hadn't really paid much attention to his tone, having already lost herself with laughing, "You want me to help cook?" She could feel herself on the verge with tears, "Funny Leon, you know that what I cook, only the garbage eats. A moogle wouldn't even try what I cooked last time."

She grinded her teeth in annoyance as she remembered the said Moogle, so it was an experiment to see what kind of meal she could make from scraps. So what if what came out of the oven was black, burnt, and hard as a rock. It didn't mean it wasn't edible.

Leon crossed his arms over his chest, giving her one of those looks that told her it wasn't up for discussion, "_You_, Yuffie, won't be going anywhere near the oven. Instead you'll be helping Aerith set things up."

"Oh.. Why can't Cloud do it?" She whined, "Or you.. you're not doing anything. Or drag Riku's ass out of bed and annoy..." Yuffie froze up as something very important suddenly crossed her mind.

"Because Yuffie, Cloud, Riku, and I are setting up the Christmas decarations, and the lights outside the hotel. And since we have our hands full, you get to help-"

"Oh my GAWD!" Yuffie leapt out of her bed, and immediately began hurling things on. Her scarf, her winter coat, her boots, and gloves. All the while repeating 'Oh my gawd.' over and over again. "I can't believe I forgot to get him something. Oh my gawd, what do I get him, what does he want? I don't even have a clue, are there any stores still open. Oh my GAWD? What if they're all closed, what will I do then? I'll break in! That's what I'll do! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!"

"Yuffie. What are you going on about?" Leon demanded, annoyed that she had stopped listening to him, not to mention cut him off.

The ninja just gave him a sweet smile as she wandered towards the door, "NothingreallyjustforgottogetRikuaChristmasgiftsoyouhavetohelpAerith.Iknewyouwouldhelpmeout. See ya Leon." She said in a rush before walking out of her room and literally sprinting down the hall.

"How could I forget to get _Riku_ something? Of all people? Stupid Yuffie!"

Needless to say, Yuffie needed a gift, and she needed one today. They exchange gifts after dinner and judging by the time on her watch, dinner was in four hours. "Okay Yuffie girl, ya got four hours to hunt down a gift for the dashing Riku. Now if I were Riku, what would I want?"

'Shoes?' Yuffie winced at the suggestion, 'Okay... This may be harder than I thought.' She just had to find something for her partner in crime. He had gotten her a shiny necklace for Christmas, although she's not suppose to know that. But than again, she knows what everyone got her since she can't help but look. Although she's not one for jewelery it was shiny, and nice, and well, shiny. And she likes shiny things.

'Okay... How about... um...' Yuffie bit her bottom lip in thought, maybe she should try asking someone? No... Then they'd know she had forgotten to get Riku something. And then she would feel guilty. 'Okay... time for window shopping, something will hit me.'

Three and a half hours later, Yuffie was dragging her feet back towards the hotel. The stores had closed an hour before she decided to head back to the hotel, but she couldn't bare to return. But with it being ass freezing temperatures, she had no choice but to head some place warm.

Even the smell of cooked turkey, and lumpicious stuffing would not lift her spirits. She could attempt to make some, or write something, but she sucks at writing, and she wouldn't have a clue on how to make something. 'It would have been so much easier if when I asked him what he wants for Christmas three weeks ago that he told me something other than NOTHING! You stupid silver haired dolt! This is your own damn fault! Grrrrrr!'

All throughout dinner Yuffie was in a sour mood, being short with everyone, and stuffing her face with mashed potatos to have some sort of excuse to not speak. Riku wasn't much help with her mood, giving snappy comments on her eating habits. Aerith just minded her own business about Yuffie's mood. Cloud was too engrossed in starring at Aerith to really notice, and Leon was just in his own moods to begin with.

"Well now..." Aerith started, clearing her throat a bit, "Now that everyone is done eating, how about we exchange gifts?"

"Whatever." Typical Leon reply

"..." Yuffie slipped down further in her chair as if trying to hide from them all by going under the table.

"Hey babe, where ya going?" Riku leaned to the side to check under the table. His silver hair fell across his neck and part of his face, in which his eyes were left staring through a layer of silver.

"Eh.. heh heh.." Was Yuffie's reply for a few moments, "I was just... going to go get... my gifts!" She annouced before sliding her chair back and hurrying to her bag of things where she had left them. She had marked off which gift was who's so instead of handing them out, she just put the bag on the table, "Well here you go everyone. (Yawn) Well I'm tired, long day ya know? So I'll be turning in early. See ya all tomorrow." With that, she hurried up off to her own room. Leaving the group behind.

"That... was odd." Cloud commented after a moment.

"Yuffie is always odd." Leon stated, "And I'm afraid to see what she got everyone."

"Um.. Hey, I'll be right back you guys." Riku said told them before heading off in Yuffie's direction. He stopped in front of her door and knocked a few times. "Come on Yuffie, open up. It's only your good buddy Riku here."

He stepped back when the door cracked open. He could see Yuffie peeking out from the crack, "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry?" Riku stood there blinking a bit in confusion, "Sorry? Sorry for what exactly?"

"Didn't... you... look in the bag?"

"Um no... I came after you since you ran off before I could give you your gift. Why? What's in the bag?"

"Nothing that's the problem." Yuffie opened the door completely. Her bottomlip pushed out in a pout, "I completely forgot about getting you something yesterday."

"Gee... don't I feel loved." Riku commented

Yuffie punched him in the shoulder, "Damnit Riku! You're not suppose to make me feel worse!"

He in turn, laughed at her, finding the whole prospect of it hilarious, "Yuffie, I told you, I don't want anything for Christmas, I don't want anything." He held out his gift to her, "Here."

Yuffie let out a slow breath and took the gift from him, not opening it, just holding it, "Everybody has got to want something. Come on, just give me some sort of hint, and I'll give it to you."

Riku's lips twisted into a big smile. "Not that you pervert!" Yuffie claimed before giving him a punch in the other shoulder.

"Joking! I was joking!" Riku claimed

Then ninja just gave a snort, "Yeah I bet." After a moment she continued, "So out with it, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm..." Riku rubbed his chin in mock thought before he reached into his back pocket and puilled out something hauntingly familiar. He held it above his head, "All I want for Christmas is... A kiss from my fair ninja."

Yuffie gave an amused snort and grabbed the mistletoe from his hand, "Riku." She whined, "Are you so stupid that you think you need a mistletoe?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Hey it was worth a try, even if it did sound ridiculously corny."

Yuffie shook her head and grabbed him from the front of his shirt before pulling him closer, "Ya don't need to trap me underneath a mistletoe Riku." She gave a mischevious grin before leaning forward. 

Riku swallowed a bit uneasily, not having thought she'd go through with it. He closed his eyes and felt her lips press against his cheek for a moment before they left, as well as her grip on his shirt. "Merry Christmas Riku." He heard her call out to him as she headed back to the others.


End file.
